


Their Anniversary will be on White Day

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, mentioned Naegi Komaru/Nakajima Kanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: “If he says ‘no’, it will be okay. You can still be his friend afterwards... If you love him, you’ll be content with that, won’t you? Or at the least, he might not be ready to say yes, so don’t be too downhearted if he says ‘no’.”Fukawa writes a love letter for Valentine's Day.





	Their Anniversary will be on White Day

Advertisements and displays for Valentine’s Day replaced those for Christmas with barely a breath in between. More than a month remained before Valentine’s Day, but red decorations shaped like hearts were already plastered everywhere. They were difficult to ignore, and Touko Fukawa was hard at work in her room.

“Whatcha doing?” asked Komaru, who had let herself in.

“N-None of your business!” Touko yelled, and she threw herself over her desk.

Komaru wiggled a hand underneath her friend and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. Touko made a grab for it but Komaru dodged, and with a wide smile, she held it up to the light.

Her smile drooped and her brow furrowed.

“It’s blank,” said Komaru.

“That’s because I haven’t written anything yet,” replied Touko. She snatched it back and wrinkled her nose at the state of the sheet. “I can’t confess my love on this!”

“Ah ha!” Komaru jumped back and pointed at Touko. “It’s a love letter for Togami-san!”

Touko squealed and recoiled, arms going everywhere. The grin on Komaru’s face returned.

“Are you giving it to him on Valentine’s Day?” asked Komaru.

“Obviously,” said Touko, not snapping as much as she would at most other people, and she looked back at the blank sheet. 

Komaru folded her arms over her chest. “Being a romance author, it should be easy for you.”

She scratched her chin. 

“Actually, that’s why I’m here. I was wondering if you could help with mine for Kanon-chan,” said Komaru. “Do you know what rhymes with Kanon? So far, I only have cannon...”

“This is different! This love confession... is a matter of life and death!” Touko whined. “And those don’t rhyme!”

“Banan...a?”

Touko clutched her head and shook it. Komaru frowned.

“Hey, Touko-chan....” She rested a hand on Touko’s shoulder. “If he says ‘no’, it will be okay. You can still be his friend afterwards... If you love him, you’ll be content with that, won’t you? Or at the least, he might not be ready to say yes, so don’t be too downhearted if he says ‘no’.”

“He won’t say no,” said Touko, but she relaxed. “Thank you anyway.”

A pause.

“Fanon rhymes.”

Komaru’s face lit up.

Over the next few weeks, Touko chipped away at her love letter. She bought the chocolate like he told her so she didn’t have to worry about sorting that out. Balled up paper surrounded her desk, white roses that inspired a metaphor in her letter.

February inevitably reared its head and halfway through the month, Valentine’s Day pranced onto the scene. The morning dragged and finally, in the staff room during lunch period, Touko handed out her obligatory chocolate before approaching Byakuya with a heart shaped box, the red ribbon bow a puckered kiss.

Byakuya eyed the box and nodded in acknowledgement. “I assume that thing is for me.”

“Y-Yes!” She offered him the box, blushing. “It’s true love chocolate. I didn’t buy it, and it’s sealed, so you don’t have to worry about it being poisoned.”

His gaze flickered. He took the box and immediately went for the envelope, tucked between the ribbon and box. Touko held her breath as he read the letter, his hardened features preventing any emotion from peeking out.

Without a word, he folded the letter in half and walked away with it.

She jumped and reached for him. “W-Wait! What did you think?”

Byakuya waved a hand, continuing towards the door.

“I’ll let you know in a month,” he said, and he glanced back with a small smile.

Touko blinked slowly. Then, realising, she grinned as the door closed behind him.


End file.
